The Flame in Her Eyes
by BrownEyedGirl2121
Summary: Not your typical Maze Runner story. What if instead of a hero, there was a leading heroine? A girl shows up in the box before Thomas comes, and she's certainly not a damsel in distress. She's brave, sarcastic, fierce, and a force of nature all in her own. A story filled with danger, adventure, greivers, WCKD, and a splash of sexual tension. Eventual smut.
1. Chapter One: What the hell?

_Hey ya'll!! Hope you enjoy my story! Please review!_

 _I do not own The Maze Runner (unfortunately) or any of the characters!_

 _I only own my spin off from the original, and my main charcter, Sam._

Sam's POV

Aching. As I gained consciousness, the only thing, no, the only _feeling_ I had was a constant ache throughout my body. My eyelids felt heavy, my brain felt like someone had ran a jackhammer along inside it. I willed my eyes to open, squinting as I took in my surroundings. I was in a ... cage? The lack of light made it difficult to see. No, not just any cage, a _moving_ cage! This realization sent me jumping up, in a blind panic, as all my senses came washing over me in a wave. I could hear the screeching, whistling sound of iron on cable, smell the mildew and rust. I swayed on my feet, grasping the walls for balance. The wrought-iron cage was careening up, like an elevator, towards what seemed like a forever blanket of blackness. I could barely make out the walls, or what was above me, where this cage was hauling me. Sinking down to my knees, I tried to think. _Where am I? What the hell is this?_ Questions spun around my head, going unanswered. And then, with startling revelation, _w_ _hy the hell can't I remember a thing? My name? Where I'm from? Who am I?_ Panic coursed through me once again as I tried to rack my brain, even just for my own damn name. Tears welled in my eyes as I realized I hadn't the slightest idea.

With a groan and then a clonk, the rising room halted- jolting me back to reality. I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the instant wave of lightheadiness that washed over me.

A loud clank rang out above, startling me once again. I drew in a shuddering breath as I looked up, trying to see what had caused the sound. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, and I watched as it expanded. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open. After so long in darkness, the light stabbed my eyes, forcing me to squint and cringe, my hands covering my face, to shield myself from the painful new-found light.

I heard noises above—voices—and panic swept through me, for the what.. _hundredth time today_?

"Look at that shank."

"At least all you shuck faces can't call me Greenie anymore, that's this shank now."

I slowly removed my hands from my face, once again squinting towards the light and those who were speaking. The voices were odd, tinged with echo; some of the words were completely foreign—others felt familiar.

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh _shit_!"

"What? What is it?"

The voices became panicked, confused.

"It's a **girl**!"

"A _girl?!?"_

"Let me see!"

"But we've never gotten a girl before!"

At their startled voices, I willed my eyes to cooperate, trying to see who the hell was talking to me, or more like about me. At first, I could only make out shifting shadows, but they soon turned into the shapes of bodies—people bending over the hole in the ceiling, looking down at me, pointing.

And then, as if the lens of a camera had sharpened its focus, the faces cleared. They were boys, all of them—some young, some older. I didn't know what I'd really expected to see, but certainly not freaking teenagers!

"Damn, she's gorgeous"

"Good that"

"How old is she?"

"I call dibs"

" **Slim it"** a loud voice commanded.

My eyes darted over to the one who had just spoke, a tall lanky boy with shaggy blond hair and an odd accent. He was already standing on the edge of the pit, and with a graceful jump, he dropped into the cage with me. He looked at me with a mix of confusion and wonder on his face, "Your a girl".

"No shit Sherlock," I growled, immediately backing away from him, fists curling at my sides automatically. I didn't know who the hell these boys were, or even who the heck I was, and was in no means a kind, understanding mood. If I had to fight my way out of whatever shit I had somehow got myself into, I would.

He looked taken aback, startled, his eyes wide. The other boys laughed, one snickered, "Damn, she's fiesty too. I like that".

"I said _**slim it,** _ ya slintheads!" The blonde boy glared up towards the others. They immediately quieted down.

Then he turned his attention back to me, "Ignore them. Their just a bunch of buggin' shuck faces. You got nothin' to worry about kid, no one here is gonna hurt you" he talked in a low, smooth voice, holding both hands up in front of him to show me he meant no harm.

"Who the hell are you? _Where the hell am I? **And why can't I remember my freaking name?**_ " My voice rose with each question, my eyes flickering wildly between the boy in front of me, and the boys standing above me. I kept a close eye on them all, ready to take off or fight if need be.

His face spread into a charming smile,

"The name's Newt. Your in what we call the Glade. As far as your name goes, well, you've got a lot to learn, shank. But that'll come later. Let's just get ya out of this ole' box here, alright?"

My eyes scanned Newt suspiciously, checking for any reason not to trust him on this. I did want to get out of this stinking box, and figure out what the hell was going on. I nodded my head, "Fine".

Newt flashed another smile, "Great, now this shank here is Minho," he said, pointing up to a thick, heavily muscled Asian kid with short cropped black hair, his tight shirtsleeves rolled up to show off his biceps, "he'll pull you out."

Minho smiled down at me, reaching into the box, his hand outstretched. I eyed him warily, but still crept forward, until I was able to reach him, grasping his arm with both hands as he hauled me up and out of the box. Then he reached back down to help Newt out as well.

Once my feet hit solid ground, I spun around in a circle, with I'm sure a completely bewildered expression on my face. The other kids snickered and stared, but I didn't even care. There had to be at least fifty of them, their clothes smudged and sweaty as if they'd been hard at work, all shapes and sizes and races, their hair of varying lengths. I suddenly felt dizzy, my eyes flickering between the boys and the bizarre place in which I've found myself.

We stood in a vast courtyard several times the size of a football field, surrounded by four enormous walls made of gray stone and covered in spots with thick ivy. The walls had to be hundreds of feet high and formed a perfect square around them, each side split in the exact middle by an opening as tall as the walls themselves that, from what I could see, led to passages and long corridors beyond.

"Welcome to the Glade, greenie."


	2. Chapter Two: Where the hell am I?

_So sorry for the ridiculously late update!! Thank you so much Bobby26 for the review! Greatly appreciated!_

Sam's POV

I was introduced to many of the teenagers in the maze, including the leader Alby, who -much to my protest- instructed Newt to help me get settled in. So here I was, sitting on the bottom stairs of the lookout tower beside Newt, absentmindedly watching as the other "Gladers" got back to work. Newt filled me in on the rules; everyone does their part, no slackers, never hurt another Glader, we have to trust one another, and lastly, never go outside the Glade. He had looked at me pointedly while saying the last rule, but I shrugged it off, my eyes drifting towards the large openings in the Glade walls that led to who knows what. A large part of me was desperately curious to know what was beyond the Glade.

I was brought back to reality as Newt began telling me about the history of the place. How they all came up in that box, one by one, each month, destined to live out their lives in this _enclosure_. Part of my confusion was dissolved as I learned, through Newt, of a maze that surrounded the Glade. _So that's what's out there? A maze?_ It didn't sound too dangerous to me.The maze, according to Newt, closed its doors every evening, changed during the night, and reopened in the morning. How? I hadn't the slightest idea. But as the sun sunk lower into the horizon, I was sure I'd learn soon.

"Earth to greenie" Newt's hand waving in front of my face startled me out of my reverie.

"Stop calling me that!" I hissed.

Newt's infuriating sly smile spread across his face, "Calling you what, Greenie?"

"Greenie! What even in the world is that? I'm not a freaking vegetable!"

"Well, what'dya want to be called, then? Assuming you haven't remembered your name? That'll come back to you in a day or two."

I racked my brain once again, but to no avail. I just didn't get it. How could I not know my own name? The feeling of being identityless suddenly struck me again, the weight of this revelation was heartbreakingly depressing. Newt seemed to notice the change in my mood, because his smirk fell, and his features took on a much softer appearance. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know how overwhelming it is at first.. we all do. Just give it some time. Your memories come back, I promise."

My head turned towards Newt , giving him a small, thankful smile. I think I'll grow to like this...what was the word.. shank?

All of a sudden, a trio of boys came hurling into the Glade, from the _maze!_ "What are they doing?! I thought we weren't allowed in there?"

" _We_ aren't, but they're runners. It's their job to run the maze daily. They map it. Been mapping it since the very beginning, trying to find us a way out." Newt explained.

As he spoke, I peered over at the "runners", recognizing Minho in the trio. "Minho's a runner?"

"Yeah, he's the keeper of the runners," at my confused expression, he continued, "Their leader, or however you wanna call it."

All of a sudden, a loud, deep grating sound rung throughout the maze. I whipped around in surprise, only to see something that startled the hell out of me. Those massive walls were actually _closing!_ Yeah, I know what your probably thinking, _didn't Newt just tell me that?_ But, you have to see it from my perspective. These walls were hundreds of feet tall, impossibly thick, and made of pure stone, and yet here I was, watching in disbelief as they interlocked with each other, sealing in the Glade from the maze.

"Sure is something, isn't it?"

Startled, my eyes flicked over to Newt, "What?"

"The walls. Sure scared the bloody hell out of me the first time they closed,"

"Yeah," I smiled softly at him, before that smile turned into a yawn.

"Boring you, am I?" Newt smirked, eyeing me mischievously.

"Nah, I'm just -yawn- real tired all of a sudden." In that moment, I realized how dark it had gotten, the black night sky dotted with stars, and the sounds of the other gladers working had slowly dwindled away.

"Why don't we get you settled in for the night? The rest of the tour can wait until the morning."

I nodded sleepily, following Newt as he led me to a large oak tree near the center of the Glade. My eyes settled over Newt as he walked, taking in his lithe form, fair skin, dirty blonde hair, and for the first time, his limp. I hadn't noticed it before. I didn't want to pry, so of course I didn't ask him about it. But I couldn't help the wave of curiosity and concern that washed over me.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that Newt had stopped walking. I realized half a step too late, and literally crashed into his back. To make matters worse, being the completely cliche clutz I am, I fell backwards after running into Newt, cringing as I braced for impact. An impact that never came. Two hands clamped around me, on my hips, steadying and supporting me, "You alright there, greenie?" Though his trademark smirk was tugging at his lips, his eyes showed a hint of concern.

I blushed from embarrassment, stuttering "Yeah, I-I'm sorry," my blush deepened as I found my hands were splayed in front of me, across his chest. Immediately I yanked away from him, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from gladers around us who had been watching our little "moment" with amusement. "Get some, Newt!" My embarrassment quickly switched to anger, and I sent a glare to the boys around me, "Shut the hell up. I tripped, if that gets you all so flipping excited, I cant even imagine how pitiful your sex lives are." They're snickering immediately cut off, jaws dropped, and a few "burns" were heard. I noticed Minho looking at me with something akin to ..respect? Another Glader, what was his name...Gally? _Yeah, Gally._ His expression was filled with so much cold anger, that it sent an uneasy wave through my core, and I had to look away. "I can't believe you just said that," Newt whispered down to me. My gaze flickered to his, relieved to find an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, It's not my fault that their only partners are their own hands." I whispered. He chuckled in response, shaking his head.

"C'mon, shuckfaces, settle down," Newt's voice rang out lighthearted, but with an underlying tone of authority. "Get to bed."

The silence had broken throughout the group, murmers and the sounds of sleeping bags being spread out soon filled the air. Newt then spoke to me, "Just pick a spot, and try to get some shut eye, I'll see you in the morning."

Startled, I grasped his arm as he turned to leave, then immediately let go, blushing once I'd realized what I had done. "Sorry, um, your not sleeping out here?"

Newt looked startled at first, then smiled gently once he heard me, "Afraid not, as second-in-command, I've got my own little dorm. I can stay if you want-"

"No! No," I cut him off, reassuring him, "I'm fine, I'll see you in the morning."

He looked a little hesitant to leave, but after another of my reassuring smiles, he nodded and went off to his place.

With him gone, I felt a little out of place, considering all the gladers were all settled in for the night, their eyes now on me. _Darn it, why'd I have to be the only girl here?!?_ I scanned the "crowd" looking for a familiar face, smiling a little when I found Minho. Carefully, I worked my way through their bodies, trying not to step on anyone, whispering, "Sorry!" When a boy whelped as I passed him, yanking his hand to his chest and cradling it. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, I made it to Minho, who's sleeping bag was sprawled near the trunk of the large oak tree. He smiled as I neared.

"Mind if I sleep with you?"

"Not at all, babe. You could even squeeze in my bag with me, might not get much _sleep_ though," His eyes twinkled suggestively.

I snorted, "Idiot, you _wish."_

After some light banter, I sprawled out my sleeping bag next to him, and climbed in it, sighing with pleasure as I laid down. I hadn't realized just how tired I was. Minho turned over in his bag, so he was facing me. "Night greenie."

"Night."

I watched as his eyes drifted close, and not even five minutes later, he started snoring softly. Mentally rolling my eyes, I turned onto my back, watching the stars. I stayed like that until sleep finally took me.


	3. Chapter Three: What the hell happened?

**_WARNING_** *

 _There is a rape/non-con scene in this chapter, I'm really sorry! There will not be any other horrible scenes like this one in any chapters to follow. I promise! Just this one_.

 **Previously on "The Fire in Her Eyes"**

 _I watched as his eyes drifted close, and not even five minutes later, he started snoring softly. Mentally rolling my eyes, I turned onto my back, watching the stars. I stayed like that until sleep finally took me._

 **Start of new chapter:**

Few hours later*

I felt a weight on me, "Pitiful sex life my ass," I heard someone hiss. What kind of dream was this? I felt my arms being pulled up and over my head. Then I felt lips on my neck.

I jolted awake, panicking when a hand came up to block my mouth. "Ahh, she's finally awake," That voice. I knew that voice. Though it was still inkly dark out, I knew at once it was Gally who was straddling me. I immediately tried to scream from underneath his hand, but he brought his face close to mine, his breath tickling my ear. "I wouldn't if I were you. Minho's somehow got himself locked in the bathroom, so he won't be here to save you anytime soon, I wonder how that happened?" His smirk told me he knew exactly how, "And who's to say the other gladers around us won't just join me? If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." Panic coursed through me as I tried to think my way out of this. If only Newt were here! Gally seemed to read my mind, "It's a shame ole' Newtie's fast asleep. Can you imagine his face when I tell him I've had you?" He ground his hips into me as he said this, filling me with disgust.

"You asshole, I'll kill you!" I hissed, trying to come across as threatening, but failing. Truth is, I was scared shitless.

"Hmm, asshole.. that reminds me, which part of you should I use first?" Gally still had both my arms above my head, held tight with his hands, but let go with one hand to explore my body. It was in that moment I realized I didn't have a bra. The only thing separating me from Gally were my sweatpants and thermal.

"Don't fight, or I shucking swear I'll snap your neck," he growled, letting his wandering hand dip under my thermal, and start creeping higher, towards my chest. I bucked beneath him, trying to struggle, but in an instant, a hand was at my neck, squeezing.

I coughed, not being able to breath. "I-w-wont" I croaked, " _please_ ".

His hand loosened, and I gasped in lungfuls of air. This time I didn't protest as his hand dipped under my shirt, even as it made its way to my breasts. He squeezed them roughly, slamming his lips onto mine in a sloppy kiss. Bile rose in my throat as his tongue shoved it's way into my mouth.

In a split second decision, as Gally's tongue invaded my mouth, I bit down. I bit down as hard as I possibly could, immediately feeling a repulsive gush of blood. Gally howled, and shoved me away. I flew backwards from the impact, my head smacking into the trunk of the oak tree behind us. My world was spinning, my head throbbing in pain. Sam. A single thought broke it's way into my consciousness from the chaos. _Sam_. **_My name is Sam!_** I remembered my name! I could remember! Suddenly, like a puzzle piece had clicked into place, I had a sense of self, and a whole new wave of strength washed through me. I lifted my upper body, my eyes pouring out pure hate into a gaze that I, myself, would be afraid to look into. My death gaze zeroed in on Gally, his hands cradling his jaw, blood gushing out of his mouth from his mauled tongue. Adrenaline coursed through me as the tables turned, I was no longer the victim _. I could fight back._ I threw myself at Gally's hunched-over form, slinging punches and kicks everywhere I could. His arms came up to shield his face at the same moment I sent a strike towards his nose. My fist made it first. A sickening _crack_ followed by another river of blood, and Gally's nose was broken. He moaned in agony. By now, other Gladers were waking up, hearing the commotion. Somewhere in my realm of reality, I could see the others rushing towards us, grabbing Gally, I could feel them pulling my arms back, trying to restrain me. But I couldn't stop. I kicked and hit and screamed, all in a blind rage.

"Woah greenie"

"Hey, hey, stop it!"

"Hold her off!"

"What happened?"

My subconscious heard the other gladers' voices, but I couldn't care less.

" _What the bloody hell is going on?!"_

Now that voice got my attention. I stopped my assault, and my arms were immediately grabbed by two gladers, Winston and Alby, as if to hold me off. My eyes flicked over to Newt, to find him running towards us. He stopped a few feet in front of me, "Bloody hell! Let her go!"

"Hell no, did you see her? She attacked Gally!" At Alby's response, I looked over to Gally, finding him looking beat to a bloody pulp. A few Gladers were helping him up.

I scoffed, "As if! _He fucking raped me!"_

It was as if I dropped a bomb in the center of the glade. Everyone froze, and stared at me, mouths dropped open in shock.

" _He did **WHAT**?_!" Newt growled.

My eyes flicked over to him, surprised at his anger. His normally angelic, innocent face was replaced by an expression of such fury, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"H-he tried to rape me" I whispered, my eyes dropping in shame. A wave of mortification swept through me as the realization of what had just happened, or almost happened, sunk in. Tears began to well in my eyes, and I blinked them back furiously.

The gladers who were helping Gally stand let go of him, snatching there hands away as if they had been burnt. Gally crumpled to the ground, but no one offered to help him up.

"You son of a-" Newt snarled and lunged at Gally, hurling punches at his already beaten form.

Immediately, Alby let go of me and ran after Newt. Since I had been using Alby's grasp on my arm for balance, I almost fell, but Winston- who had been holding my other arm- caught me. I didn't care that I barely knew Winston at all. I didnt care what it might look like. All I knew was that I was exhausted, mentally and physically. So I sunk into Winston, letting him bear my weight, my back to his chest.

Looking back over to Newt, I could see Alby grabbing his arms and hauling him off of Gally, "Newt, calm down. I know how mad you are-"

Newt cut him off, "I'm not mad, I'm shucking furious!! He bloody raped her!"

"I know, I know, but you need to stop. He's the least of our worries. I'll take him to the slammer. We need to get her taken care of, alright? She's gonna need someone to patch her up. I assume she's not going to want to hang here, with all of us trying to tend to her. Not after what she's just gone through." Alby's words had an immediate calming affect on Newt. He stopped his assault on Gally at once, then turned to look at me.

Winston suddenly spoke up, "I'll take care of her. I can take her to the med-jacks and then she can stay with me.. if she wants." I looked up at him, surprised by the sudden kind gesture from, well, an almost-stranger. He smiled down at me, his expression soft and kind.

"Shuck no!" Newt's eyes narrowed at Winston, "I'll take her."

"I really don't see why _I_ can't just take her."

"Winston, no. As second in command, I can make this decision. Alby, if you wouldn't mind hauling that peace of klunk to the slammer, I'll take her to the med-jacks. Rest of you get back to bed."

Alby nodded, and with the help of another glader, began dragging Gally away. Newt turned to me once again, and began walking towards Winston and I. Winston gently nudged my shoulder, and I took that as my que to get up, get off his chest. Newt held out his hand, not to grab my hand, but to place it behind my shoulder and usher me along.

"See you in the morning," Winston called to me as I left with Newt. I turned and sent a small smile over my shoulder.

Once we were out of hearing distance of the other gladers, Newt started talking, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I don't want to go to the med-jacks."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm fine, **_really_** ," I added at his _seriously?_ face. "Their just going to poke around at me, and I really just want to go to bed."

"But..." Newt sighed, "I'd just feel so much better if they checked you out. Just to be on the safe side."

I groaned internally, "Fine. How about you let me sleep now, and then I'll go to the med-jacks in the morning? Please Newt.." I turned my head to look him in the eye, trying my best to convey 'puppy dog' eyes.

Newt sighed, "Deal," before muttering something about it should be illegal for me to say please like that.

We soon made it to Newt's little "dorm", and he ushered me inside. It was small and simple. A bed sat in the middle, a chair in the corner, a small table and chest sat along the wall, and a bathroom sat behind a door on the right.

"Would you um.. like to uh, borrow some clothes?" My eyes flicked over to Newt, surprised to hear him stutter like that. And his cheeks were flushed. Is he blushing?

I looked down at my clothes, and gasped. My thermal was ripped across the top and midsection. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, thanks to the fact that I showed up in the stupid box without a stinking bra, the whole topside of my breasts were showing, along with my stomach. Not to mention the dried blood caked all along my shirt. I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to regain some modesty, before quickly nodding, whispering a "yes, please".

Newt immediately went over to the chest along the wall, and pulled out some clothes. Thankfully as he walked towards me, he kept his gaze on my eyes, no lower. "Here, I doubt they'll fit, theyre probably too big, I'm sorry, I should-"

I quickly cut off his nervous rambling, "Newt. Their great. Thank you."

He gave me a relieved smile, "Okay, here, let me leave. Just knock when your dressed, and I'll come back in."

I snorted, "We're not twelve. Just turn around. I'll just be a second."

Newt's eyes widened, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, "Right er- okay."

As soon as he turned around, I pulled of my grotesque thermal. The dried blood stuck to my skin as I pulled it off, making me wince. I grabbed the sweater Newt had given me, barely stifling a moan when I felt how soft it was. I hurriedly yanked it on. It really was too big, the neckline sliding off my shoulder. But I honestly couldn't care less, and snuggled into it. I then peeled off my pants, and pulled on the sweats Newt had set out. After tying the drawstring ridiculously tight, to hold them on my hips, and rolling the bottoms so I wouldn't trip, I was ready.

"Done,"

Newt turned around, and let out an audible gasp. My eyes quickly flicked up to his face, finding wonder, as well as something I couldn't quite place, on his features. "I can say those have never looked nearly as bloody good on me as they do on you."

I gave a very unladylike snort, "Yeah right," and then, "Ready for bed?"

Newt had snapped out of his reverie, and had that adorable blush on his face again. _Did I just think, 'adorable'?_ I mentally scoffed at myself.

"Yeah, here, take the bed, and I'll take the chair-"

Once again, I shushed Newt with a wave of my hand, cutting him off, "Nonsense. This bed is plenty big. I'll sleep on one side, you sleep on the other.

I swear Newt's mouth dropped right open, and he blushed again, "A-are you sure?"

Already moving towards the bed, I reassured him, "Yeah, I trust your not going to try anything." I pulled back the sheets on my side, and slid my feet in, then sunk into the bed, pulling the covers up around my shoulders.

Newt turned away from me, before pulling his shirt off. I let my eyes quickly flick over the newly bared skin before I chastised myself for ogling. "Do you mind that I sleep shirtless?" He wasn't smirking, but actually looked concerned.

"Course not," I mumbled.

He slowly and carefully slid into the other side of the bed, moving as if he were operating on eggshells. He left a very respectful distance between us, and turned, so his back was to me.

The silence that followed wasn't awkward, but after a few minutes, I was sure Newt had fallen asleep.

His voice startled me, "Hey greenie-"

"Sam" I quietly cut him off.

" _What?"_ Newt pushed himself up on his elbows, and peered over at me.

"My name's Sam. When Gally... uh, ahem, I hit my, uh, head. And then I remembered!" I finished on what I hoped was an excited whisper, but I'm sure I failed miserably. I didn't want to think about what had happened earlier, and hoped Newt would take the hint.

Of course he didn't. "Well, _Sam_ , may I ask you something?"

I bit my lip, but nodded. Then a moment later realized the room was fucking dark and he couldn't see my nod, so a murmured a "mhm."

"I know you said Gally _tried_ to ..." he trailed off, "Sam, _how far did he get?"_

I sucked in a breath, though I knew he'd end up asking me that at some point. Taking a deep breath, "Not very far. He didn't get a chance to actually _do_ anything, thank God, he just.. you know..." I trailed off as well.

" _Did he touch you?"_ Newt's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes," I breathed.

He sucked in a breath, grinding his teeth in anger. "I'm so sorry Sam."

I looked over at him in surprise, "It's not your fault. Not at all."

I crept forward on the bed until I was near Newt, and wrapped my arms around him, my front to his back. He gasped again, but settled into my embrace. I let go of him a few moments later, and snuggled into my pillow. I heard Newt's "Goodnight" right before sleep pulled me under.


End file.
